


Wander to the Sky

by moneyofthemind



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: M/M, moneyofthemind, no-dialogue, skeleton dance - Freeform, tumblr origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wander's been going somewhere during the nights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wander to the Sky

Wander had been… disappearing lately.

Sylvia had noticed when she awoke in the night, grumbling sleepily for Wander to relight the fire. When silence had met her ears, she blinked awake. The fire was smoldering, red embers faintly glowing with the memory of a flame.

The place where Wander slept was empty.

She had shot up from her sleeping space, frantically searching for her friend anywhere she could think. Every bush in the vicinity was checked, once, twice, but no Wander.

When she heard footsteps coming up the hill, she had hurriedly laid down and feigned sleep. She watched through barely cracked eyes as Wander bounced up the hill, a jump in his step and he returned to his sleeping spot. She watched him gather some nearby sticks and relight the fire, then he cast a careful eye over Sylvia herself. She stayed silent, making her breaths deep and even to give the illusion of sleep.

Wander bought it. He smiled once more and let out a happy little giggle before he laid down within his hat and drifted off to sleep once more, the smile still on his face.

When she was sure he was asleep, Sylvia lifted her head and paced over to Wander’s side. The fuzzy nomad was out cold, his breathing deep and a soft snore escaping his lips every so often.

Looking over the smaller, Sylvia tried to find something to place where he had been. Nothing stood out. His fur was still relatively flat, nothing seemed wrong, and he looked content. She frowned to herself, walked back to her bed and collapsed in a heap.

She’d ask him in the morning.

\-----

And she did. Once they were all packed up the following sunrise, and Wander was safely in the saddle, she brought it up.

Wander acted shocked and confused, his acting to a tee. If she hadn’t seen him cross over that ridge in the dead of night herself, she would have been convinced. But she had seen him. And she knew something was up.

\-----

That night she didn’t sleep. She pretended. Doing her usual routine, she threw herself down on the ground, smacked her lips and yawned, everything she could to make it seem real. Wander wished her a good night, and when asked if he was going to sleep, he smiled and waved her down, insisting he’d find sleep on his own in a while.

She shrugged and laid down, waiting a couple minutes to slow her breathing, letting a false snore cross her lips every few minutes. Once she had been acting for almost a half-hour, she heard Wander’s banjo fall silent.

She stiffened but immediately relaxed herself, wanting to stay pseudo-sleeping for as long as possible. Wander didn’t seem to notice. He had an itchy smile on his face once more, and he bounced in place as he stared up at the sky, painstakingly eager for something to appear.

He skipped over to the fire several times, throwing sticks on to ensure it’s blaze, and to roam an eye over Sylvia, no doubt checking to see if she was still asleep.

She almost chuckled when Wander meandered away for the second or third time, still observing through cracked eyelids she watched him blindly believe her show, unaware of being watched.

Suddenly a huge grin beamed over his face and he squealed quietly. Immediately slapping his hands over his mouth he turned to Sylvia and watched her for a few seconds, then removed his hands and bounded away through the low shrubbery that covered the majority of the planet.

The zbornak waited for several seconds, then lifted herself up slowly as she heard Wander’s footsteps get farther and farther away. She followed slowly, only fast enough to keep Wander in sight, but never as to get close enough to be seen.

Once she saw Wander shoot his small eyes to the sky, and pause, waiting for something. She followed his gaze and saw a shimmer in the sky for a split second, before it vanished. She frowned then continued following the smaller.

Wander had stopped.

He was stationary in the middle of a field, eyes cast to the sky and a beaming grin on his face, he was waiting. Sylvia watched from the cover of a nearby bush, the thorns pricking her skin and tearing at her hair. She nearly growled but shoved the offending noise down into her throat. She’d gotten this far. To have Wander see her now would ruin everything.

She watched the sky with him, flittering her glance between the one in the field and to the stars. She finally settled on watching Wander. His hands wrung around each other nervously and he bit his lip, obviously getting antsy at the continued silence.

\------

Wander had taken to sitting on the hard ground, leaning back on his hands and watching the sky from his seat. Sylvia jumped in her leafy cover when Wander suddenly rocketed up from his seat and began to wave his hands in the air wildly, whooping and hollering at something.

Sylvia gasped in disbelief as she saw Hater’s ship descend into the field, the long mechanical tongue falling from the front of it and beckoning to the fluffy little nomad.

Wander apparently needed no further prompting, taking off up the mechanical bridge. Sylvia cursed as the other followed the long red path. How was she supposed to follow him now?

Wander grew farther away, and Sylvia made a split second decision, rocketing off from cover she made it the start of the tongue, then stopped, waiting for Wander to crest the top ridge, she ensured that she would stay unseen. For now at least.

She followed closely, the tongue curling up behind her as she barely skimmed through the entrance. She took cover behind a nearby missile the second she emerged at the top. She squeezed her eyes shut, ready to be called out by Wander, or a watchdog that had seen her.

Seconds passed without comment, and she let out a large breath. Peeking around the corner she saw Wander give an appreciative glance to the arsenal around him, then Peepers approached him from the side.

Wander waved a hand and hollered in greeting, before running up and grabbing Pepper’s hand, shaking vigorously. The small commander was ripped from the floor, his clutched clipboard falling to the ground with a clatter as Wander shook him around.

When the commander was settled on the ground once more, he shot a glare in Wander’s direction, and retrieved his clipboard. Wander either didn’t see, or ignored the dirty look, and he simply continued speaking to Peepers. He gestured his hands up in a question, and fell silent, waiting for Peepers to respond.

Sylvia was too far away to hear what was asked, or even the answer, but she saw Peepers wave an annoyed hand over his shoulder, gesturing towards the door. Wander beamed and dipped his hat in thanks to the small commander.

Striding off, Wander walked through the door jauntily. Sylvia waited patiently as Peepers took inventory of the surrounding guns and blasters. She slipped behind him and through the door when his back was turned, little pencil scratching angrily on his paper.

Sylvia looked around at the dark, gleaming walls of the hallways and sighed. She set off, following the distant squeaking of Wander’s sneakers. This would be a little trickier.

\-----

Wander had entered one of the resident rooms. Not just any resident room, he had turned at one of the intersections and made his way to the suites, where Lord Hater and the other high ranking watchdogs resided.

Sylvia had taken to the air vents a while back, finding that the straight forward design of the ducts was easier than following Wander through the complicated hallways. It was also easier to stay concealed here than following behind in a barren corridor.

Sylvia was prepared to take the plunge into the room in question’s air vents when the door swung open and someone stepped out.

Lord Hater looked at toward both ends of the hallways before moving to walk towards the right. He stopped at a sudden exclamation from the room he exited, and Sylvia watched in both awe and horror as Wander sped from the room and threw himself onto Hater’s back.

She covered her eyes and prepared to hear the electric crackling that would erupt as Hater threw Wander from his back, and shot him with the green lighting that pierced his skeletal hands. She peeked between her fingers and almost fell out of the vents in shock when she heard Hater chuckle.

She watched in awe as Hater simply reached behind him and pulled Wander from where he clutched his cloak. Wander let out a hiccupy giggle as Hater brought him in front of him. The skeleton dropped the smaller into his other arm and cradled him bridal style.

The skeleton then proceeded to pepper Wander’s face with small kisses, while Wander laughed. They stood there in the hall, Hater covering Wander with kisses and Wander laughing up a storm, while watchdogs passed by and threw them strange looks.

Finally Hater stopped his assault on the smaller, and he looked down at the other with soft eyes. Wander gently bopped his hand into the other’s face and planted a kiss of his own on Hater’s forehead with a gentle chide before he dropped himself to the floor.

The nomad turned and grabbed the other’s bony hand and took off down the hall, Hater stumbling to catch up.

Sylvia sat shell shocked as she watched her friend shoot off down the hall through the thin iron bars of the vent grate. So this is where Wander came every night.

She ran what happened through her mind. She saw over and over how comfortable the two of them were together, and her heart simultaneously flipped with joy for her friend, and sunk low with sadness at who had chosen to be with.

All the people they had met on their travels and he chose the person who tried to kill them on a regular basis to fall for?

Sylvia chuckled and sat up, making her way towards the release vent of the ship. She heard Wander exclaim from somewhere in the ship, the happy sound floating through her ears.

She sighed once more. As long as he was happy, she was happy.

\-----

Sylvia had returned to the campsite. Throwing some sticks onto the dying fire, she watched it roar upwards once more. She still occasionally threw glances up to the menacing skull ship that floated nearby, but she had largely fallen to peace with what Wander was doing.

Don’t get her wrong, she still hated Peepers and Hater, and would rather see her friend with someone else, someone less… homicidal, but she had settled her distrust deep in her stomach to deal with another day. For now, she let Wander be happy.

Because if he deserved anything in the world, he deserved happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Link to original post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/134105971931/wander-to-the-sky


End file.
